Enferma
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: E - One-Shot Drabble: Todas quisiéramos tener un novio así. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones.


-No tienes porque... estar aquí... ahora- comentó medio adormilada una pelinegra, sin darse cuenta que era la séptima vez que le decía lo mismo.

-Claro que tengo porque- respondió por también séptima vez el peliblanco, al tiempo que tomaba el paño que se encontraba en la frente de ella y lo volvía a remojar en agua helada para después dejarlo nuevamente en su frente.

-Tengo frío- se quejó cerrando los ojos, temblando levemente. El peliblanco se puso en pie y buscó en el armario de ella otra frazada, cuando la encontró la acomodó en la cama para que la cubriera; junto con las sábanas, era la tercera manta cubriendo el cuerpo de Karin -No tienes porque estar... aquí... ahora- repitió por octava vez. Toshiro rodó los ojos. O era la fiebre o Karin en verdad quería fastidiarlo -Te podría contagiar- comentó al tiempo que se iba de costado para mirarlo bien. Tenía el rostro muy sonrojado por la fiebre.

-Karin los shinigamis no podemos contagiarnos de enfermedades humanas- repitió por quinta vez. Estaba cuidando a su pequeña novia desde la mañana, y ya eran alrededor de las 07:00 pm.

-¿No estás enojado porque te tenga estancado aquí?- preguntó ella. El bufó y volvió a negar con la cabeza -Pareces enojado- comentó mientras los ojos se le ponían acuosos. Toshiro suspiró y se obligó a suavizar el gesto.

-No estoy molesto- dijo con voz tranquila al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura. Ella cerró los ojos como si así pudiese sentir mejor su contacto.

-Me siento mal- comentó luego de unos segundos al tiempo que en sus labios se formaba un puchero. Era invierno por lo que el cielo ya estaba oscuro, y por lo tanto el aire más frío, cosa que a él le agradaría de no ser porque eso haría que la fiebre de Karin aumentara más. Besó la comisura de sus labios y buscó en el mueble el antibiótico que el doctor le había recetado, ya era hora de que lo tomara. Sin embargo en cuanto se acercó notó que su pelinegra se había quedado dormida.

Suspiró. El antibiótico solo estaba en jarabe por lo que no podía hacer que se lo trague inconscientemente o se ahogaría. Sin más remedio puso en el pequeño vasito medidor la cantidad indicada y se acercó a su novia.

Apartó las gruesas fresadas y se sentó junto a ella. Con cuidado pasó su brazo por debajo de Karin, era tan pequeña que con un solo brazo podía rodearla por completo. Posicionó su mano bien abierta entre sus omóplatos y con cuidado la levantó de la cintura para arriba, aún bajo el pijama de invierno de ella podía sentir su piel ardiendo por la fiebre. Cuando la tuvo a pocos centímetros de su rostro, bebió el contenido del vasito sin tragárselo, agh, ahora entendía porqué Karin se había negado a tomarlo hacía doce horas, y besó la boca entreabierta de Karin, dejando que el líquido entrara en su boca antes de separarse. Inconscientemente ella tragó el contenido y puso una mueca de desagrado, casi ríe al verla y no pudo evitar la tentación de besarla una vez más.

-¿Sabes? Eso es abuso- comentó Karin con voz débil, pero sin faltar su sonrisa socarrona. Él rió, ella ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

-Ni yo puedo contenerme con una novia como tú- comentó recostándola de nuevo en el colchón, ella le rodeó el cuello y lo mantuvo medianamente sobre ella.

-El capitán más frío de toda la Sociedad de Almas sucumbiendo a la tentación de los labios de su novia cuando ésta se encuentra indefensa... quien lo creería- comentó con una sonrisa. Él rió un poco -Toshiro- lo llamó.

-Mmm- solo con eso le dio a entender que la escuchaba.

-Quiero más besos- pidió abriendo apenas sus ojos y mirándolo con súplica.

-No me atrevería a volver a abusar de una indefensa humana- comentó haciéndose el difícil. Ella le hizo un puchero y él no pudo contenerse de volver a besarla. La besó con delicadeza por lo que ella bufó -¿Que ocurre?- le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Que como estoy enferma no me besas como te gusta- se quejó ella. Suspiró, esperaba que ella no lo notara.

-Si te beso de otra manera no habrá modo de hacer que me detenga luego- le contestó hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, sintiendo como el calor subía en lugar de disminuir.

-Pero yo quiero un beso- la escuchó sollozar. Se apartó de ella y comenzó a limpiarle los ojos. Era impresionante ver en lo que se convertía la gran Karin Kurosaki por la fiebre, parecía una niña.

-Cuando mejores- le susurró. Ella sollozó una vez más y él tomó el paño de su cabeza, volviéndolo a remojar el cubo de agua fría que tenía junto a la cama. Lo escurrió a medias y se lo volvió a poner en la frente. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas por la fiebre -No llores- pidió con tono de ruego.

-Me duele la cabeza- se quejó apretando fuertemente los ojos. El joven capitán puso la mano en su cejó y presionó para que dejara de fruncírlo.

-Si haces eso solo te dolerá más- le susurró. La hizo mover más contra la pared y se recostó junto a ella. Karin puso su mejilla izquierda y su palma derecha en su pecho, él pasó su brazo derecho bajo su cuello para que esté más cómoda, utilizándolo como almohada. Movió sus pies para alcanzar la manta y cubrirlos a ambos. Ella se acomodó y cerró sus ojos -Pronto se te pasará- le aseguró comenzando a acariciar sus cabellos con su mano derecha. Ella asintió. Él bajó su temperatura corporal para enfriar un poco el cuerpo de Karin. Ella suspiró de gusto al sentirlo.

-Que buen novio eres- comentó tranquilamente. Él sonrió -No tienes porque... estar aquí... ahora- comentó, por novena vez borrando así la sonrisa de Toshiro.

-¿Lo haces a propósito?- preguntó ya bastante fastidiado de la misma frase. Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Hacer que?- preguntó con voz cansada pero picarona. Esa fue su respuesta, y contrario al enojo que creyó sentiría, solo pudo reír.

-Hasta enferma eres fastidiosa- comentó ganándose una débil carcajada.

Y fue así como pasaron el resto del día y noche.

Por suerte para Karin, al día siguiente la fiebre ya había bajado lo suficiente como para poder moverse y al fin recibir su tan ansiado beso voraz, y un par de días después ya se encontraba totalmente recuperada. Para mala suerte, bueno, quizás no tan así, de Toshiro, ella no le permitió salir de la cama durante todo su primer día de volver a estar sana... y solo digamos que unos meses después la pelinegra sentía nauseas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Que alegría que Karin se haya recuperado. Luego de pasar todo ese día postrada en cama sin poder hacer nada y con Toshiro solo para ella para complacerla en todo lo que quisiera y necesitara... ahora que lo pienso lo mejor habría sido quedarse enferma un poco más, estar con Toshiro las 24 hs valdría el malestar *puño en la barbilla con gesto pensativo*. Na, que importa, no es como si la hubiese pasado mal una vez recuperada después de todo.

¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco reviews?

Me gustaría contestar un par de comentarios del fc D (bien que podrían dejarme más comentarios en ese fic):

MajoPatashify:

El fic se llama Delfín porque es todo de locos, osea, no tiene sentido, además que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió que empezara con D jejeje.

karin-chan1050301:

Wow, cuantas ideas, usaré algunas, menos las que me sonaron tristes como Soledad y Gris e Infierno, o que no le encuentro sentido como Queso (¿es enserio **¬¬UU**?) y Zona (aunque puede que si no se me ocurre nada con Z lo utilice, aunque pensé en zapatos y algo así mega sexy como un lemmon, pero claro si quieres que haga algo como Zona que me suena a que los dos van a estar viejitos en un geriátrico pues puedo hacerlo *se encoge de hombros con gesto desinteresado*) o que ya no me sirven, como Enano. Muchísimas gracias por tus ideas hermana mayor ^ 3 ^

Espero que ambas me dejen sus comentarios.

Fic dedicado a MajoPatashify, quien fue la primera en comentar, el próximo para ti hermana, por ser la segunda en comentarme, y creo que usaré ese que me dijiste (Frío)

Si me dejan reviews la inspiración llegara, para un nuevo fic o para Todo valió la pena. Quiero avisarles que no creo publicar esa historia hasta terminar con el reto ABC, ya saben, hay personas (como yo) a las que la inspiración les llega un fic a la vez.

Las amo mis queridas lectoras, DATTEBAYO. Así que no me abandonen que esta autora no es nada sin ustedes.

Saludos!


End file.
